Wireless communication technology has become ubiquitous. Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) uses wireless communication technology to connect wireless devices to a wired network. Wireless devices may include phones, tablets, desktop computers, servers, laptops, gaming consoles, cable television consoles, and appliances. For a wireless device to gain access to a network the wireless device usually has to provide some authentication that it is authorized to be on the network.